Journey For You
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: One Shot Kaeya My character is an angel who lost her wings she's not used to being a mortal so she is always after trouble....please read and review


Okay peepz one shot fic…this is my FIRST time….

I am an angel a wingless angel I sought after my wing's feather for when I do I would be back to being a normal angel… I walked into the crowed to see him, him whom I loved and him who had given me this torture, it was because of my love for him that I loss my wings and was sent to earth to be a mortal but then again after finding my feathers my punishment would be over and I will be proved worthy of being called the "White Angel". But that seems impossible though because as long as I love him my feather would keep on running away from me. Though I don't care about my wings or being called the "White Angel" If only he loved me too then maybe the pain inside won't exist but no he doesn't love me.

I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone; I looked up and saw he's cold amethyst eyes looking down at me he's blonde hair dancing with the wind. Then a chocolate colored hair boy offered his hands to me, he's golden eyes filled with joy. I held into his hands and smile at him when I saw they have other two companions, the one with crimson red hair went close to me and put his hands on my shoulder…

"What's your name?" He asked.

I blushed because of the way he was looking at me. "Kaeya" I said trying to avoid he's eyes.

"OI Kappa stop picking up on all the girls you see!" The chocolate haired boy shouted.

"Shut up monkey." The crimson haired replied while removing his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my friend here." The one with brown hair and green eyes said as he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Let's go." The Blonde hair said as he turned his back on me and lit a cigarette.

I continued on my path and tried to remember how Sasuke and I met… I went down to earth to observe the humans and demons live with each other when suddenly the demons went rampaging the town, I couldn't just watch how the humans are slaughtered so with my wings I swiftly flew down and with my power made the demons fall down into a deep sleep, but I forgot my wings they're exposed to human eyes. The Human's around me started murmuring among them, they we're looking at me in a suspicious way, I forgot humans believe in demons but not in angels and gods. I tried to fly up in the sky but a net was thrown at me, I couldn't move I was immobilized.

"What are you doing?" A black haired color boy with fierce looking red eyes said.

"Sasuke don't interfere!" The man who threw the net on me said.

"Can't you see she helped us?" He said.

"Yeah but…" Then the humans little by little the humans left leaving me behind with those net still around me.

"I'm sorry he said not looking at me as he removed the net.

"Thank you…" I said as I looked in his cold emotionless eyes that had now turned black, I was amazed because before it was red. As I was released I stretched my wings and flew back to heaven.

I sighed remembering that made the pain worst; I made a halt on my steps when right in front of me is a demon slaughtering all the humans it passes through. I couldn't move fear came to me as a human I have no power to fight this mindless creature; I closed my eyes ready to be slaughtered when nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw the same chocolate haired boy with golden eyes killed the demon.

I walked slowly towards him to say thank you, He smiled at me and I was amazed his smile so warm,

"Oi monkey…" the crimson hair said.

"I'm sorry I must get going now." He said to me.

I never learned what they're names are maybe next time when I meet them I would ask, I continued to walk and stopped at a café to eat I have money that would last for only one day, how hard it is to be a human I thought as I entered the café a man offered me a book with Menu written on it.

I chose to just drink the so called coffee since it was the cheapest thing I saw, before as I observe I see that humans go to work for money but for as angels working are for lowly angels, maybe that's because I'm from a family of high angels that's why I just don't appreciate the word work.

My coffee arrived seconds after I drank from it and it tasted so bitter but not finishing it would waste my money so I have to get used to it, I have more problems a home.

I paid my bill and went straight out of the café before I get tempted and buy more, as I went out the group of four men I saw twice earlier entered, I went out and sat at the bench hoping to see them when they go out. I heard several gunshots and went in to check it out I saw the blonde shooting the chocolate haired and the crimson haired but missed. I went near them and ask the blonde what he was doing.

"It's none of your business." he said as he lit he's cigarette.

"Okay I'm sorry." I said disappointed while walking away I went outside and walked towards no where.

"Kaeya…" I heard somebody along the way murmur but I couldn't find the voice because of the crowd but I might as well be hallucinating.

I disregarded it thinking I must be hallucinating. The sun was setting and I have no where to go so I climbed a tree branch and watched the sunset…so it's this hard to be a human I thought as I let out a sigh and balanced my self to lay still on the tree branch. I closed my eyes and thought…does my mom watch me right now…well she is a goddess so maybe she is but I wonder if she cares. I tied my Blue hair and tried to sleep, when the rain started pouring down.

"What a day…" I thought as I sat up and watched the dark sky. I was getting wet and I only have one clothes my clothes getting wet hogged my body revealing my slim curvy body.

"Hey are you planning to get sick?" A voice shouted at me.

"Hey!" Another voice said.

This time I looked down and saw the group, I jumped down thinking I still have my wings, I twitched in pain as I think I broke a bone or something when I jumped down how silly of me thinking I still have my wings.

"Hey are you okay." The man with brown hair green eyes said.

"Yeah…I guess" I tried to stand up. I fell down.

"At that height it's impossible for you not to break a bone." He held my leg and checked on it.

"May I know your names?" I asked unconscious.

"Oh yeah…I'm Cho Hakkai." The guy who was treating me said

"I'm Son Goku!" The chocolate haired said.

"Sha Goyjo." The crimson haired replied.

"Sanzo don't be rude." Goku said.

"No it's okay." I said the rain fell hard outside the inn they took me in they lent me clothes even if it's for men that's fine with me at least I won't catch a cold.

"You didn't break a bone it's only trauma it will be gone tomorrow." The green Haired said.

"Thanks." I replied as I smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back…

Now that I know they're names I wonder if I'll be able to forget about him and live normally until my feathers show up and I'll be able to return to heaven…I wonder…

A/N

So how was that weird the thought is not there is it well I typed that for 2 hrs.! so anyway thanks for reading


End file.
